The spinal canal can be narrowed by the formation of bone spurs arising from the back of the vertebral body or the ligament behind the vertebral bodies. This narrowing of the spinal canal referred to as spinal stenosis can compress and damage the spinal cord and nerve roots. It is desirable to relieve this pressure in and to the spinal cord. Laminectomy, laminotomy or laminoplasty procedures are procedures to relieve pain from spinal stenosis by creating more space for the spinal cord and nerve roots.
A laminoplasty is a posterior procedure where the lamina (two small portions of the vertebra that extends posteriorly) is cut to relieve pressure on the spinal cord. Typically, in a laminoplasty procedure, a groove is made on one side of the lamina creating a hinge and the other side of the lamina is cut all the way through. The lamina is then bent open like a door to enlarge the space for the spinal cord and to take pressure off the spinal cord and nerve roots. The tips of the spinous process may be removed to create room for the lamina bones to pull open. Small pieces of bone or plates are then used to reattach the lamina to the vertebrae while holding open (enlarging) the space for the spinal cord.
A laminectomy is a surgical procedure to remove the lamina or bone spurs in the spine while a laminotomy is a surgical procedure to remove part of the lamina. Part or all of the lamina may be removed on both sides of the vertebra, along with the spinous process. Performance of a cervical laminectomy or laminoplasty often results in a resection or disruption of the ligamentum nuchae, which may lead to post-surgery kyphosis. It is desirable to prevent post-surgery kyphosis as a result of a cervical laminectomy or laminoplasty.